Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Hell
by Urd Molony
Summary: Harry's sick of the Dursley's abuse and when his inheritance comes by he leaves. To meet people he never thought he would. New Powers! Slash! HPSS, HGDM, JPLE, SBRL, etc.
1. Chapter I

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Hell.**

**By Urd Molony.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of J K Rowlings characters, books, etc and such. I only own additional self-made characters.**

**Chapter 1; Dreams and pains**

The dream.

It was so vivid…

It wasn't about seeing his parent's die, Sirius fall behind the veil, the constant beatings…

It was about when it first began…

It seemed like it only happened yesterday…

I don't really remember when it started…

I think it may have been when I was five…

The Dursleys were out on the front lawn of No. 4, Privet Drive. It was their Dudder's 5th birthday. Dudley Dursley's piggy, watery, dull blue eyes, where eagerly looking at all his new toys. He was trying to life his ham-like leg over the tricycle's seat; to not much avail. Dudley's eye's strayed to the lounge window where he saw his freak cousin standing there staring at him, obviously wanting to be out there as well.

"Daddddddyyyyyy. Stop the freak looking at meeeee." Dudley whined in a pathetic voice. Vernon Dursley whipped his neckless head around, grunting dangerously in the bottom of his throat. He walked back into No. 4 and stalked up to behind his nephew.

"Stop staring at them boy- it's about time you started earning the food, shelter and hospitality that we have been graciously given you since your freakish arse was dumped on our doorstep." Vernon Dursley's voice hissed into Harry's ear as he dragged Harry into kitchen. Harry collided with the white cabinets in the kitchen by his elbow, and cried out briefly.

"Start dinner. Potatoes and sausages with Dudley's favorite gravy. WELL? **DON'T JUST STAND THERE BOY**!" With that Vernon lumbered his straining pant-clad butt out the front door with a sickengly sweet "Duddikens, Petty!".

Harry climbed to his shaking feet, whimpering slightly at the shooting pains going down his elbow. Harry looked around the kitchen, jumping up and down to no avail to try and see over the top of the kitchen-counter. How could he cook dinner if he couldn't even reach the refrigerators handle?

Harry walked slowly over to the door and walked out to the driveway where his Aunty Petunia was sitting looking at her husband teach his son how to ride a bicycle- though to Harry it looked like he was trying to keep Dudley **on **the bike. He turned his head up to Petunia who, seeing he was there, glared at him in contempt and hate.

" Aunty Petunia, Uncle Vernon said to cook dinner, but I don't know how. I can't see over the top of the bench." Harry said, with his startling emerald eyes unusually large on his thin, child's face; his voice pure innocence.

"BOY!" came a thunderous roar. Vernon stomped over and picked Harry up by his hair, ignoring his yelp of pain. "I- TOLD- YOU- TO- COOK- OUR- DINNER!" Each of his words where accuented by a slap to Harry's face. Vernon threw open the cupboard under the stairs door and threw Harry in, slamming the door shut and locking it firmly. Two watery, disgusting eyes looked through the air vent at the crying, whimpering boy, who was clutching his inflamed cheeks. " You'll learn not to disobey me boy. I'll make sure of that." That said the vent was slammed down, and Harry was left screaming in his mind ' what did I do? What did I do? What?', before darkness and pain claimed him.

Harry Potter sat up in bed with a choked gasp. His emerald eyes eventually unclouded and he wearily looked around his small bedroom, which reeked of old blood and his own stinking body. It was the holidays leading to his 7th year at Hogwarts. Two days before his birthday. He had gotten only 5 letters during the entire holidays. Dumbledore only wanted his as a pawn. Even with all the cryptic messages he'd been putting in his notes that he had been forced to write by his Uncle to the Order every three days, nobody suspected The-Boy-Who-Lived was slowly dying.

Every night there were nightmares. Visions. Sirius falling behind the veil, screaming at Harry that it was his fault that it happened. His parents dying, saying they would be alive if not for him. Cedric, saying it was all Harry's fault. Voldemort, all of his meetings- torturing of innocent muggles, raping young children. 'But there all right' Harry thought emotionlessly, 'if I hadn't been alive, they wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't be Vernon's punching bag.'

Harry pushed himself off the sticky bed and hobbled over to the window. Through the bars, he could see the moon. Full. Remus would be transformed tonight.

"Too bad he can't come and bite Vernon." Harry mused wryly. He remembered easily the first day back to No. 4 Privet Drive.

Flashback 

_Harry stumbled into his room, clutching the invisibility coat that held his photo album, wand, Marauders Map and homework for the summer. Vernon continued to hit his nephew. Punching all across his back, wherever he could reach. Harry winced at each blow but made no pleas or sounds of pain._

" _THERE WILL BE NO FREAKY THINGS FROM YOU THIS SUMMER BOY. NO BODY THREATENS ME!**. I'll beat that freakiness out of you if it's the last thing I do**." Vernon said, a maniacal glint in his eye and a crazy sort of smile. He walked out and slammed the door shut, multiple locks clicking close. _

_The sound of Harry's trunk being wheeled into the stairs cupboard was doubled with Vernon's mutterings, before Harry pulled up the loose floorboard. Harry quickly placed his things in the small space, and stood up surveying the changes to the room. _

_The bars where back on the window. The window itself was still open able. There was only a lamp for light in the room. But what was most disturbing was the rack on the wall. There was a three belts of varying sizes and a whip. _

_Harry stared at the rack, for how long he didn't know. _

_This summer… was not going to be good. _

**_End Flashback._**

There was a loud bang from just up the hall. 'Vernon's door'. Harry knew the sound well. He quickly hobbled to the bed and lay in it, ignoring the bruises and cuts that liberally laced him.

Vernon Dursley stormed into the room.

" I know your awake boy. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP!"

The whooshing of air was heard just before the belt sliced into his ribs. Harry just laid there and let the pain come. This pain was meager compared to that of which he felt whenever he lost someone close to him. That was like his mind, heart, his very soul being ripped open with bare hands and ripped out.

The beating lasted ten minutes until Vernon walked out, locking the door, back to his room sweating like the pig he was, looking as crazy on the outside as he was on the inside.

Blood seeped into the already blood crusted maroon sheets. Harry's last thought before he fell unconscious was ' Will anybody come for me on my birthday? If they don't I'll go anyway. Fuck Dumbledore. He's betrayed me one too many times…'

End Chapter 

AN; Well. That's the first chapter done, finally. Hey everybody, this is my first fan fiction story ever! Been reading it for over 2 years, but the first time I've written one. I was thinking of just having this as a one-shot but, hmmm…… what d' yall think?

One-shot or continuos?

Should Harry run away or be rescued?

Your suggestions in your reviews! Blessed be.

_Vale- _Latin for goodbye- for now!

Urd.


	2. Chapter II

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Hell.**

**By Urd Molony.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of J K Rowlings characters, books, etc and such. I only own additional self-made characters.**

**Chapter 2; Inheritance**

11.58- July 31st 

Harry swiftly moved over to the wardrobe gathering what clothes he could wear that wouldn't fall off him if he walked, and threw them on the spread out invisibility cloak on his bed with the rest of his possessions that he could get in his room.

Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding- - - 

'Midnight already?' Harry thought. 'Wha-'

A great pulse of magic rumbled through No. 4, Privet Drive making all the walls tremble. A silver and gold mist seeped from the floor and roof, winding itself around Harry. The mist formed a cocoon around him. A scream of pain erupted from Harry's lips before he could stop it. He was burning. Freezing. His back felt like it was being pricked with ten thousand needles. His jaw and head ached horribly. His eyes were like lava in his head. But his scar- his scar was the worst. It bled freely, his blood was like poison. It seeped into his skin and burnt it. What was happening? He was meant to be coming into his inheritance tonight? Didn't that just mean his magic got a boost?

Harry opened his eyes when they had stopped burning too bad and saw his hand. Tanned. Strong. Perfect fingers. Long nails. "That's not right," he said remembering his pale, mottled hand from only a few minutes ago. "Gaaaaaaa!" who the hell owns that voice? Deep. Dark. Damn. "At least one thing about his inheritance isn't to bad," Harry laughed. "Wait a sec." Two fingers reached up to his jaw and touched one canine tooth. " Oh. Goody. I'm a vampire," exclaimed Harry experated, remembering DADA classes last year. "What else do I need to be more of a freak? Oh well. Time to get out of here once and for all." He said, his entire body darkening before-

"**BOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU-**" Vernon Dursley cut off from his ramble as soon as he saw the boy with the mist surrounding him, his eyes shining green and red in the darkness. Vernon stumbled back into the hall, tried to run down the stairs but was held in place by something he couldn't see.

"I have endured your torture for 16 years too long _Dursley," _The last word was spat out amidst the darkly deep voice, with an underlining of hissing. "I am now 17 years old, a wizarding adult. Free to use magic at will." Harry continued as he walked towards Vernon with his things floating behind him. The mist now seemed to be **in **him, forming a glowing line at the edge of his body. His hair was swishing around his feet, in magnificent black, silver, and gold waves. His body was noticeably taller, 5' 11" as apposed to the pitiful 5' 5" he use to be, muscles showed from Quid ditch and hard manual labor. Slightly elongated and sharpened canine teeth finished the look of danger, extreme power, royal bearing and inhuman beauty. "I will not kill you… today. I'll let someone else have that pleasure. Goodbye Vernon. I hope we never meet again. _Insanium." _Harry whispered, pointing his wand. Vernon's eyes widened comically, before he went into violent spasms. Harry smiled sadly, walking down the stairs, opening the cupboard with an unspoken command, and getting his trunk before leaving.

Standing on the front lawn, Harry closed his eyes and shrunk his things into his pocket. Two huge wings in a array of black, white, gold, silver, red and green hung from his back, moving back and forth slightly to get use to the feel of being out.

'Hmmm… that's why the pig was so scared. Ah well. Onwards then. To the Vampire cave.' Harry thought before beating the wings and flying off in the direction of Scotland.

-------

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagol, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore apparated to No. 4 Privet drive at just after midnight on the birthday of Dumbledore's Golden Boys 17th birthday. They walked up the driveway only to see the door was already open.

"Everybody. Wands out." Dumbledore commanded quietly.

They all went into the small house and up the stairs with no sound. Eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for any signs of a break in and attack.

"Merlins beard!" gasped Minerva McGonnagol when she saw the still, but alive, body of Vernon Dursley. Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley sat against the wall looking at him, in a kind of detached satisfaction.

" What 'appened 'ere" Moody growled.

" It seems we may be too late. Harry has been taken." Dumbledore observed.

" Taken? TAKEN? HE HASN'T BEEN TAKEN YOU IDIOT." Petunia Dursley suddenly screeched at the Headmaster, shocked gasps coming from a few of the Order members for the blatant swearing at the Headmaster. " He came into his true inheritance today and he did the right thing, and got the HELL OUT OF THIS HORRID PLACE!"

"What do you mean, 'horrid place'." Remus Lupin asked, his stomach lead.

" That monster-" she started again pointing to Dursley senior, " has been beating that boy since he was 5. Harry has protected myself and Dudley all throughout his life by never once complaining, always taking the blame. You never listened to the letters I sent you telling you to come and get him, that it wasn't safe. BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED YOU BASTARD!" Petunia screamed hysterically, but continuing her rant, "Harry will never forgive you. When he gets back you will pay for all that you've done to him. Go into his room. See what he's been through. Lily and James didn't trust you either, at the end. You'll get your due soon enough."

The Order all stared at the woman that had supposedly never loved her sister, or her nephew.

"Wait. Letters? You knew?" Remus yelled at Dumbledore. "**HARRY WAS BEING BEATEN AND YOU KNEW BUT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING**!" Remus's eyes turned yellow, and looked ready to kill.

Dumbledore looked all his long years, and more, at that moment. The sickly pale skin only heightened that. He murmured brokenly " What have I done?" but in his head, he murmured, "What will I do now? How can I win this war if I don't have the child of the prophecy?"

In the door to Harry's old bedroom Severus Snape just looked at the room with a face that seemed lost in the past.

End Chapter 

AN; I never realized how hard it is to write a story. It takes ages and whenever you re-read it you change heaps of stuff.

So like? Hate? Amuse me I'm bored.

Review, Review, Review!

NOTE: THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE REPOSTED IN ABOUT MID FEBRUARY ON A NEW ACCOUNT. There wont be anymore chapters for a while because I'm going on holiday. Blessed be.

Urd


	3. Chapter III

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Hell.**

**By Urd Molony**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J K Rowlings characters or books, etc. I only own personally made additional characters, etc.**

**Chapter 3: Two Hundred**

Harsh wind swirled the twigs and leaves on the forest floor around Harry, as he landed lightly on the lush forests floor. His great wings retracted into his back with a silent wish, a single multi-colored feather settling itself into his long hair.

The air was chilly, frosty, icy against Harry's skin, pink from the swift journey from Surrey to the Highlands of Scotland. The hulking castle that spread out on the high cliff top was typical of the rugged land in which it stood. Dark, menacing, ugly to first look, but magnificent in size. The stone blocks that formed the outside of the castle were Harry's height, and twice his height in length. Craning his head back, Harry could only just see the top of the highest tower. It was at least a mile high.

Harry bent down slightly and inspected the block in front of him. There were scratches all over it, clean cuts from must have been some sort of blade. But there was no mould or cracks. The castle was completely sealed, and dry.

'Weird…' Harry thought silently. The air, even now in the early morning was wet, but the castle was completely dry. A glimmer caught Harry's eye just as he was going to continue heading towards the front of the castle. Getting to his knees, small gems waved like a sea across the bottom of the stone block. They were black, but as Harry looked closer they glowed in the darkness. An image flashed in Harry's mind. Two of the black gems suddenly glowed in a handsome pale olive face. Silky and baby fine shadow black hair fell in light curls to circle the man's neck. A large nose speaking of blue blood was straight and even- a testimony to the crooked way it use to sit , thin lips that when released from the hold by straight white teeth, turned out to be very light pink and slightly full, giving a sensuous look to the darkly masculine face.

The image left as fast as it came, but it left Harry groaning slightly in pain and need. Harry quickly stood and quickly started striding again, before he gave in to the need that damn near consumed him to run into the strong arms of the sinfully dark man. He would do that of course, Harry berated himself. Just not until he found out how the hell he could keep his power in check enough to be able to go back to Hogwarts to see his secret love and finish his schooling- not the old fashioned way of course. Harry had had nothing else to do during the summer but study. One of the best things his aunt had done this summer for him was let him study when Vernon was a work, or out getting drunk. Combined with his new knowledge thanks to his 'inheritance' he far surpassed the Seventh Year curriculum and even the wizarding university standards. All he was going to do was get his final scores, humiliate Dumbledore and defeat Voldemort once and for all. There was no point in dreaming about what could never happen between him and his heart. Severus Snape would never return his feelings.

Overcome with a sudden wave of great sadness, Harry quickly pushed it away and followed the castles corner around to the great steps that lead up to two huge Cherry wood and oak doors. Harry walked up the stairs and knocked the two gold knockers, snakes entwined so tightly the Harry couldn't tell which one came from each door.

The resounding boom from the knock went through the castle and back again. It seemed an age before a booming voice came from behind the doors.

"**_Enter, young one"_**

The snakes that formed the door knockers started to move. Slithering across each other. Suddenly there were two coiled golden snakes for door knobs. Harry didn't bother concealing his surprise when the doors opened by no means and the snake doorknobs hissed there greeting to the new immortal.

"_Welcome young one." _Two voices in unison hissed in parseltounge.

"_H- hi."_ Harry nervously replied.

The two doorknobs gave a sort of snake smile at the extremely obvious nervousness of the new comer.

Harry walked through the great doors and gasped at the interior of the dark castle fit for inhabitance of Lucifer himself. The walls were stone that glowed gold due to the expanse of candelabras that littered all the walls in spaces of only 1 metre apart. Tapestries, weapons and carvings stretched from floor to way high ceiling. Battle scenes, portraits and even a three metre sword could be seen by Harry.

Tall and short, strong men and women were lined up to the sides of the hall. Leaving a large gap leading all the way- and what a long way it was Harry noted- to a throne like chair at the front of the hall. Where the figures of a man and a women stood behind a glossy veil. Harry walked towards them, head held high, hair billowing behind him like a cape and shoulders back despite not knowing what the hell was happening, he walked past all the people who looked at him with interest and respect in their eyes for the young man who stood so proud. Standing before the veil he mustered all his courage, the only thing that connected him to Gryffindor house and spoke to the figures,

'I need to know some answers. My heart told me to fly here tonight as soon as I got my inheritance. Can you help me?' Harry spoke clearly, but with confusion of the night's events underling each word.

There was a silence for a few moments, and Harry could feel the two people looking at him.

'Yes. We can answer your questions, and more.' Came the mans reply. But before Harry could thank them and start firing questions away the veil between them disappeared. Harry could only gasp in shock and let darkness take him as he saw the faces of the two people.

-----------------------------------------------

'CRASH.'

_One hundred and ninety seven. _

Another priceless, timeless and immensely valuable trinket shattered into a few zillion pieces on the highly buffed floor of the Hogwart Headmasters office.

Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall paced back and forth and into each other, in front of the headmasters desk. Spittle dropped of the edge of Albus Dumbledore's long nose to join the puddle forming on his desk and make room for the incoming spittle.

'Thunk.'

He watched as Albus Dumbledore held his breathe as an enchanted snowglobe to let him see into the Hufflepuff common room hit the floor.

'CRACK.'

But it was let out when it split in half and stained his floor. He watched as the old man contained a grimace and tried to tune out the yelling of his colleagues- to no avail.

_One hundred and ninety eight_

Severus Snape continued to strand in the shadows of the far corner of the over extravagant office, gleefully counting as each artifact broke. Remus and Minerva where ruining them all past repair whilst screaming themselves hoarse. Throwing them out the window. Throwing them off the shelves where they sat. Throwing them at Dumbledore. He himself had accidentally hit the table next to him a few times.

'Tinkle- tinkle- tink- CRACK'

'Whoops. Oh dear. There goes my foot again.' Severus thought dramatically eyeing the hummingbird bell with distaste, which now was in two separate pieces by his feet.

_One hundred and ninety nine._

"YOU KNEW-"

"YOU DIDN'T DO A BLOODY FUCKING-"

"STREET BOYS HAVE MORE FOOD IN ONE MINUTE THAN HARRY HAS HAD IN ALL THE TIME HE HAS HAD TO STAY WITH THAT- THAT- **PRICK**!"

"Quite right Minerva. DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME OR SOMETHING?"

"Thank you Remus. SIRIUS WOULD HAVE WALKED HIMSELF BACK INTO AZKABAN JUST TO BE ABLE TO SLAP YOUR UGLY, WRINKLED, LEMON DROP ARSED FACE!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore finally defended himself with. "Yelling at me won't help us get Harry back t-"

"Us? US? WONT HELP **US **FIND HARRY! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HARRY AGAIN. YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIT TO WIPE HIS ARSE." Remus's eyes were glowing yellow, his teeth bared like an animal. Any trace of the kind hearted and knowledgeable man there use to be was gone at the moment. Severus was breaking in half due to the absence of his other half. It was all and well to blame the person who caused it but, "Minerva, Severus and myself and the others will be the ones to find Harry-"

But sometimes you just have to do something's yourself.

"And you will burn in _Tartarnus _while we all laugh and throw popcorn at you when _Cereberus_ eats you up. " His voice had lowered even more than usual, still silky smooth but with deep hate and the promise of pain for any who crossed him.

For the first time of that day Dumbledore had fear in his eyes, looking at Severus Snape. The deadly handsome immortal, now that his glamour's had been taken off since his revealing that he was a spy to everyone, was sneering at the old man showing his growing fangs.

"Seve-"

"Don't call me that old man. Only friends call me that. You will address me as enemies and people I despise call me, _Hades_." Severus hissed deadly. "I will not let you near _my _Harry ever again, so long as I am in existence. You have harmed him for the last time **Dumbledore**." he spat.

Severus turned and stalked to the staircase leading out to the halls of Hogwarts, robes flying behind him, ignoring the two praising looks he was receiving. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. He was hidden in darkness but a ray of moonlight illuminated his lower face, fangs glinting. His eyes pinned the Headmaster with his now red gaze.

"_If I ever see you near him again, trying to hurt hum, sway him, or use him. If you even look at him in the wrong way. I will show you just how alike to the God of the Underworld l can be, his blood running through my veins forgotten"_

Two great wings rose from his back in an array of black, deep crimson and emerald.

The wings of a God.

"_I will don my amour, steed, and sword. Hunt you down. And skin you whilst you scream, Albus Dumbledore."_

The words snaked around Albus Dumbledore, cutting off his magic, winding round his throat and squeezing unrelenting for a long moment, before letting go, leaving the old man gasping air in to his abused wind pipe.

There was a loud cracking sound and Dumbledore's desk suddenly splintered into thousands of pieces, cutting in all directions but seeming magnetized to Dumbledore, cutting his cheeks, hands, feet, robes, anywhere the splints sliced.

"_Two hundred."_

**End Chapter**

AN/ Finally done. I did this while I was away from "home" so sorry if it sucks a bit, laptops get annoying to type on after a while.

Dunno when I'll be able to get up the next chapter- I'll be out of the country and with my uncle and aunty- they would have heart-attacks if they went into story will be reposted next year so b-ware! Ha ha ha! It rhymes!

New year was sore. I got hit my a firework that my f'ing 'dad' let off and it got me in the arm.

Please review!

Vale

Urd.


	4. Chapter IV

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Hell.**

**By Urd Molony**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of JK Rowlings books or characters only additional self-made characters.**

**Chapter four: Lies, truths and… GODS?**

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Harry's voice bounced and doubled off the stone walls of the hall, as soon as the faces he was seeing registered in his mind.

"Harry. Harry! Calm down. Please calm down- JAMES, DO SOMETHING!" Lily Potter screamed, somewhat similar to her son.

'I only hope he doesn't inherit Lily's short temper as well' James thought, scared, as he tried to think quickly of something that would draw his son's attention away from them long enough to get him un-hysterical.

James coughed into his fist a few times, before looking at the empty space behind Harry- who was having a yelling match with Lily- and squealed in an extremely girly voice,

"Severus! What are you _doing _here!"

Harry's mouth shut with a snap and his head turned so fast to behind him, James cringed at the crack.

"Sev- HEY! Hey, you tricked me you fake fath- OOFFFFF!"

Lily, taking her opening from her love-struck distracted son, backed up a few steps before getting a running start and tackling her son to the ground (hence the 'oofffff'- a whooshing of air running out of Harry).

"Now Harry," Lily puffed out from on top of his back, holding Harry around his wrists in an angel stance to keep him to the ground. "I know this is all very, very confusing for you- and it is for us to, just not as much… oh that doesn't make sense. Please Harry, calm down and have something to eat with me and your father."

Harry lied limp for minutes in Lily's grasp.

He wanted so much to go with them, but what if they were just imposters? What if this was just a cruel trick? His mind was saying no way, but his heart was doing Quidditch in his chest. Harry suddenly remembered a talk he had had with Severus in his sixth year, after the Death Eaters had tried to take over the school when Harry and Dumbledore had come back from finding the Slytherin Locket Horcrux.

**Flashback**

_Harry and Dumbledore stumbled to a stop at the top of the Astronomy tower, Dumbledore's weight heavy on Harry's shoulder. _

'_Sir? Sir? Are you alright? We need to get you to the Hospital Wing!' Harry said, adjusting his grip on the bony shoulder._

"_No, no, take me to my-** no**." Dumbledore finished of in a broken whisper._

"_Sir? Wha-" Harry gasped in horror at the scene that could be seen off the edge of the tower. Bodies were strewn across the fields and everywhere you could see of Hogwarts. The Death Eaters stood in a long line of maybe 40, sending hex after hex at the students, their masks silver skulls, there robes black shadows.. The older students and the teachers stood in an opposing line, defending, attacking, advancing and retreating all at the same time. The fear in there faces was visible from even this distance, but there determination was clear in the way they fought. The grass was trampled and black, dark curses flying over it. Buildings burned, the age old stone crumbling. Fang was barking, Hagrid at his side successfully fighting off 5 Death Eaters. Werewolves and Vampires faced off at the Centaurs and Fawn on the borders of the Forbidden Forest. The grass there was red. _

_Blood red._

_Harry couldn't rip his eyes away from the seemingly hopeless scene until the sound of feet on the steps leading up to them were heard loud and clear. A thin man came first, blood splattering him- especially around his jaw and mouth. _

'_Greyback.' Harry remembered distantly. _

_Next, came a blond head, followed by once immaculate robes but now where tattered at the bottom and, once again, splattered with blood. Draco Malfoy shook violently, holding his wand at his side, but his mask firmly in place. Harry felt a jolt go quickly in him. Draco had been telling the truth. Ever since the second month of the new term Harry and Draco had begun a slow friendship. Draco had come to him at the lake and told Harry everything. The beatings from his father, being forced into Death Eater meetings and to watch there torture sessions. Not wanting to be a Death Eater. Needing protection, but not letting Dumbledore know. _

'_If he knew he would use me. He would send me back there to die.' Draco had said vehemently, but the fear in his eyes took out the edge in it. _

'_You know him well then.' Harry had replied with a sad smile, shocking Draco. It was then that Harry told Draco to go to Severus._

'_Don't give me that look. He'll help you. Not everything is always as it seems.' With that Harry had walked away and back to the stifling air of the Gryffindor tower. A week later Draco came to Harry and thanked him. Simply, no troubles. Draco had agreed to keep up the façade of being the perfect son until Severus told him he could go free._

_Lucius Malfoy came next, and before he even appeared Harry knew Severus was last. The four stood, Severus and Malfoy with their wands pointed towards Harry and Dumbledore. _

'_We meet again Dumbledore, Potter." Malfoy drawled._

'_Save me the B-movie cliché Malfoy.' I bravely said. _

' _Impertinent boy. You will come with us to our Lord and tonight we will finally be rid of you,' Malfoy said with an ugly sneer that twisted his features somewhat I the way it did to Tom Riddle when he was still coming up to his true devastation._

'_Don't do this Lucius.' Dumbledore wheezed. 'You can still change sides and work for us!' Harry, Severus and Draco also, out of the corner of his eye, stared and Dumbledore with disgust. Here was one of the best wizards of the time practically begging a murderer, a true Death Eater to join the side of the light? Harry was going to push Dumbledore off him but the old mans hand ripped him unrelentingly, not allowing Harry to get even an inch between them. _

_Lucius's cold laughter rang around them. 'Too bad for you old man. My Lord didn't say anything about not killing you.' Raising his wand, Lucius pointed at Dumbledore. _

'_Your disgusting Malfoy. You're a fucking bastard.' I hissed furious at both Malfoy and Dumbledore, but wisely pointing the words at Malfoy. _

_A crazy glint lit up in Malfoy's ice gray eyes, a craziness in it that seemed customary of all of Voldemort's loyal servants. _

'_You've pushed me for the last time **Potter**. You will die here now. AVADA KED-'_

'_AVADA KEDAVRA.' The green light shot out of Severus's wand and hit Malfoy straight in his chest, his body arced silently over the ledge and flew to the ground- his frozen face was one of shock, but not surprise. Greyback did not dally after the death of his partner but started to run down the stairs, not wanting to also be killed, and obviously adamant on bringing this news to Voldie. The move reminded Harry of Wormtail greatly-he'll kill and harm but when it turns around he'll run faster than anyone else._

_Greyback jerked on Draco's arm roughly, trying to bring the boy with him. But Draco just stumbled backwards so he was beside Harry, he on his right, Severus on Harry's left._

_Greyback only looked once and snarled before jumping and howling out long and high. The Death Eaters, Werewolves and Vampires apparted away all at once, leaving two thirds of themselves behind, either unconscious or too hurt to move or escape. Hogwarts was safe for now. Harry was led by Severus out of the tower, with Draco following, in the direction of the dungeons. Leaving Dumbledore staring dumbly at nothing. _

_In the dungeons, they didn't really talk. _

'_Why?' Harry asked._

'_Because my heart told me so.' Severus replied._

_The three slept restlessly that night, in front of Severus's quarters fire in there separate couches. But they were soothed by the breathing of the others, knowing that they weren't there alone._

**End Flashback**

Harry's eyes unclouded quickly. He replied with a quiet 'yes' and was led away by his parents, them looking at him with concern but deciding not to ask questions until later.

Severus sat up in bed with a choked gasp.

"Harry!" he whispered.

But he wasn't there. It was just a dream of last year, after the battle.

Severus swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, heading towards the lounge fireplace. He sat down in his favorite chair- an emerald green one that wasn't quite meant to match Slytherin colors.

Severus's bare torso, arms and legs, as well as his back, gleamed with tattoos. Around each thigh near the middle, there was a 2cm ring going all the way round. The rings where intricately made with Celtic knots, meaning eternal life. The tattoo was all in black. Around both of his upper arms he had the same 2cm rings but these were made up of Greek symbols, Egyptian hieroglyphs, and all sorts of ancient languages- spells for protection and extra power. On his left shoulder there were three claw marks in blank ink with a green vein running through each. Lastly there were two snakes, one black and silver with red eyes, the other green and gold with even greener eyes were entwined around his left nipple. Their heads were next to each other, their eyes turning to look at anyone who stared or deep into each others. The Dark Mark had long since vanished, as soon as he had killed Lucius and released his glamour's; the God's power had destroyed it.

Severus looked at the walls that held the pictures he had only just recently put up again.

His family waved back down at him happily. His mother, sisters, brothers, aunty and cousins. He really should go see them, but it had been 20 years since he had left.

Severus sighed miserably. He would visit his family this weekend. He would need their help to find out where Harry was- but he also needed his Armour back. He needed to be able to protect his kin now that he was exposed. And besides…

The God of Darkness and the God of the Shield doesn't take commands from anybody.

With that thought Severus smiled and slipped into a deep sleep, filled with the prospects of seeing his family and his Harry again.

The dining hall was bloody huge, if he could say so himself. Harry was seated opposite his mother and on the right hand side of his father at the top end of the 30 metre table. He picked at his food quietly while staring blatantly at his parents. They didn't really look nay different than what they looked like in Harry's pictures. His father was buff, with noticeable muscles but slim, tall. Dark Brown hair was unruly as ever. No glasses though to hide the soft brown eyes.

His mother was about Harry's height.

Wait a sec.

"Ah! Why am I all short again?" Harry demanded crestfallen.

"Oh! Don't worry about that- it's natural. When you get angry you'll get bigger. It's a Go-" James began but was cut off by a fork being stabbed into the chair he was sitting in, very near to where no man wants to be stabbed. Lily glared at her husband and his loose tongue, before putting down her cutlery (but she left her fork where it was for threatening purposes). She was about 5'7"- Harry's proper height- she had long deep red hair down to her waist, and a slim body, with only a few wrinkles around her eyes, like her husband.

"Harry. Today you came into your inheritance of the Evan and Potter families. Now despite what you know, the Evans family is a long line of magic." Lily held up her hand to cut off her son. "I know what you've been told and its bull." She looked suddenly very nervous. "Harry. The Potter and Evans families are two of some very, very special families that come from very powerful blood. You see. My parents were the human reincarnations of Gaia, Goddess of the Earth and Ai, the God of the Heavens." She finished quickly but with an air of power.

"And my parents were the human reincarnations of Zeus, the God of Thunder and Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon." James continued. "I am the God of the Sky. One of the reasons I'm so good on a broom." He joked.

"And I'm the Goddess of Nature. Why do you think our eyes are so green?" Lily finished.

Harry sat there stunned. His parents were Gods. Ok. That's cool. But. If they were Gods. That would make him a-

"I'M A GOD!" Harry screamed.

Lily and James looked at each other sheepishly and James replied.

"Well we did tell you we were very special."

"I'm a god? Is that why I can have wings like that," he added a snap of his fingers for emphasis. "And why I have fangs and all this knowledge in my head as well as hundreds of languages I can suddenly understand. And so much power I'm choking?" he finished off in one breath.

"Well yeah. The fangs are something every immortal has, but you can draw them back in. The fangs are for taking power out of things, or giving. Not for drinking blood." James explained. "Every God or Goddess has wings. The knowledge is part of your inheritance. Power- well ditto. And you're choking because you're not with your soul mate at the moment."

"Well that's cool- soulmate?" Harry laughed nervously. "Why would you think I've found my soulmate?"

"Don't even try that one on me young man." Lily warned. "Anyway. Don't be shy. We know you love Severus deeply, and that's fine with us! Severus is very nice and comes from a long line of immortals. He's the perfect match for you!" Lily sighed dreamily at the wedding she was sure that was coming up soon.

"Severus is a God as well?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yep, and he's finally taken off his glamour's so he's back to full Dark hotness. He's Italian you know" Lily told James happily.

"He's", hard gulp from Harry, "Italian?"

Lily just nodded with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Well. Ok. But why am I here?" Harry asked, still somewhat miffed at the news of his love being the same as he was.

James smiled devilishly.

"I'm glad you asked son."

**September 1st, Hogwart's Great Hall**

The chatter was full in the Great Hall. Everybody was wondering where the great Boy-Who-Lived was. Up at the head table Severus tightened his grip on the note in his hand.

_My love._

_Do not try to find me. Do not fear. I will be back at 7pm, first day of term. In the Great Hall, ready to be re-sorted. My wings are dull without you._

_H._

He had received the note three days after Harry had disappeared. The day was finally here. But the '_My love' _line is what confused him the most. Did Harry love him? And his wings were dull? Was Harry an immortal as well? Was-

'BANG'

The Great Halls doors banged open from a strong wind. Four figures strode up the Great Hall to the teachers table, where a confused Albus Dumbledore stood, about to finish up the sorting.

The two taller figures and one of the smaller figures kept on walking, right up to Remus, Minerva ands Severus who sat at the left hand side far end of the table. A wave of a delicate hand form the smaller figure made three more chairs and plates with utensils. The figures sat down, after a nod toward the lone figure standing by the sorting hat. The hoods all came down.

Gasps where heard all through the hall at James Potter, Lily Potter and the innocent Sirius Black's faces at the Head Table. But it was Harry Potters that really cause the commotion. The Hall remained completely silent as they all waved to everybody. Harry then turned to the shell-shocked face of Dumbledore. And smiled sweetly.

"Hiya Dumbie. I'm here for my re-sorting."

**End Chapter**

AN; Re-posted! Finally. Hope you like it so far.

BUT REVIEW MORE!

Vale.

Urd.


	5. CV Extra info

Hiya- This is just a short extra bit.

First off 

Sorry if I got the Goddess's titles wrong MP.

Cerberus guards _Tartarnus –_ Hell you would call it- _Hades_ the place is the place outside of _Tartarnus _where souls who have chosen to not be reincarnated as of yet, reside.

I'm going by the Hades, which was derived from the Greek legend but shows him as a good person (for the sake of Severus). In this legend Hades marries Pespherone- sorry if I get the spelling wrong, I always screw up that name- by free will on both sides.

And Harry is a God.

Kinda…

KEEP ON READING- WAIT- AND SEE!

Urd.


	6. Chapter VI

Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Hell 

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer; I own no Harry Potter anything. I only own any additional self-made characters, etc.

Chapter 6: The New Students 

_Dear Diary._

_It's been almost an entire month since I arrived here at Gurath Manor, and met Mum and dad... again. I remember it like yesterday. I had been packing to run away as soon as it was midnight and I turned 17. But when the clock chimed midnight, instead of flying away into the night on my beloved broomstick with the Dursleys put far behind me, I ended up coming into my inheritance and changing into a God. I did get fly away from the Dursleys mind you, but I kinda did it on wings. I gave Dursley a right scare, Sirius was ecstatic when I told him that Dursley had wet himself when he saw me (Mum and Dad told me that part about a week ago. They had been watching everything from a God Screen, kinda like a magical television that the Gods can materialize- mines still abit fuzzy though.). _

_Oh! I havn't written in here about Sirius have I? Ha ha ha, too much sword training with Mum- yeah! Mum was the one that was teaching me sword fighting, Dad sucks at it, but he makes up for it in flying with our wings, Mum kept on kinda stumbling in mid air like she was drunk, but in the air..._

_Anyway, about a week into my training Mum and Dad one night asked me whether I knew if I had a Godfather or not. I said yeah, y'know, third year, mad-man, Azkaban, thought he was a murderer, faced off, got told what happened, figured it out, he ran away, headquarters, ways I'd like to kill Dumbledore, headquarters, Order of the Phoenix, Department of Mysteries, Veil, blah, blah, blah. Mum and Dad literally exploded the Sun- but they put it back together straight away, when Aphrodite stormed in and asked what the hell they were doing ruining her tanning day. They grabbed me and went materializing into the Department of Mysteries straight away and all three of us jumped through the veil with Kata wrapped around our waists- it's a new rope Ares made that he gave us to try out when he, Dad and I went bungee jumping of Falcon Cliff. It's made of gold rope with brass entwined through all the strings. _

_We wandered around for a while through all these horrible black plains, covered in a low fog. And there he was, sitting on a rock with a dead look in his eyes looking like he had when I'd just met him- skinny, sunken, scraggly and walking-death. We grabbed him and took him back to the Manor. As soon as we got back to the manor Mum slapped some sense into him- literally- and after a few days of God food he was fine again. _

_He lives with us now and Hephaestus, God of the forge, took Sirius to be his apprentice! Sirius and Hephaestus made all my Armour, except for my sword. I use the Four Founder's Sword, which was in my inheritance chest- a chest that all magical beings get when they come into their inheritances. _

_It's the 31st of August today. Tomorrow we'll be going to Hogwarts to make our presence known to the wizarding world once again, I don't know how I'll handle seeing my old classmates and friends again. I don't know if they'll accept me. Ron and I's friendship has been over for years, so he'll be no loss. But if Hermione or Draco reject me... I don't know if I'll handle that one._

_I finished my training just today. I'm now a Master of Weapons, I know 3 martial arts to the degree of Black belt, I can drive cars, and boats and motorbikes and I have the knowledge of Merlin in my head. Everybody acts like it's amazing, a real achievement. But all I really want is to be in Sev's arms. I just need to know if I can feel warm again. _

_I need him. _

_I can only hope he'll want me back._

_But that would be impossible. What would a handsome, sinfully dark man like that want with a small, ugly, useless child?_

_How could anyone want me?_

_They only need me to kill Tom._

_They don't need Harry. _

_They don't need me._

_-A page taken from Harry Potter's personal diary dated the 31st of August. The rest of the page could not be deciphered due to the staining of blood upon it._

OOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOO

There are times in ones life that you hold dear to your heart for the rest of your existence. Like, when you have your first ice cream. Along the street, your eyes are first drawn to the colorful wording on the large neon sign. You run eagerly towards all the color and, walk into the shop, gasping as you see all the different flavors. You get blackness at the edge of your vision when you see the toppings. You lock your knees when you get to the sauces to stop yourself from falling over and licking the floor tiles to see if the taste as good as they look. You can barely stand still at the counter and resist pounding the little silver bell until the ice cream is firmly in your hand, a cherry sitting on top and a spoon out one side. The powering sweetness that melts on your tongue, quickly followed by a pounding in your head from biting into it teeth first. The toppings crunch and dissolve into the hot fudge sauce until it's sliding gloriously down your throat. You hold that ice cream in you're shaking hands and lick and suck every melting drop until you're left with the cone. The dark chocolate, double dipped waffle cone. You nibble the edge, getting only a small taste. Then you wolf the rest down in a series of loud crunches. You feel five pounds heavier and 10km/hr faster at walking. That one triple scooped, four toppinged and two sauced ice-cream stays with you for the rest of your life.

But this?

This would be one for the Immortal History Books collection.

Albus, blah, blah, blah, Dumbledore stood speechless in front of Harry James Potter, James Godric Potter, Lily Rose Potter and Sirius Regalia Black. But what made the moment really special was the flies that flew into his mouth without so much as a twitch from the old man.

"Now, now, Dumbie. I know I'm handsome but you don't have to be rude and stare y'know." Sirius implored with a perfect poker face of understanding.

"What good looks?" James said, studying Sirius critically- albit a bit mockingly.

"Oi! I happen to have had been voted into the Gryffindor Sex God Wall I will have you know!"

A gasp of infinite knowledge and inncence came from the green eyed red-head. "Is that why you kept on wearing those ridiculously tight leather pants for a month back in 6th year? The ones that would rip every time you sat or bent over, so you had a permanent concealment charm on them?" Lily enquired leaning over towards Sirius and smirking at his blush.

"That's why you only had black underwear all that year!" James yelled, punching the air to emphasis his theory. At this point Remus and Severus were nodding along in agreement and remeberence, oblivious like the others to their staring compandres.

"So what if I did? At least I didn't wear that neon pink corset, isn't that right James?"

"Neon pink corset? This I've got to hear." Lily said, ecstatically curious. James went raspberry red, his eyes looking for an exit.

"AHEM."

Harry coughed into his hand and smiled at the threesome.

"Oh, right. Sorry Harry. Well." James started again, seriously this time, but there was no mistaking the devilish glint they all had in their eyes. " I, James Godric Potter, God of the Sky, hereby overrule the command in which you, Albus Dumbledore sanctified concerning the employment of teachers. I dub Remus Christo Lupin and Sirius Regalia Black as this years Defence Against the Dark Arts professors. Lily Rose Potter as this year's second Charms professor. And myself as the new Flying Instructor since Madam Hooch is currently in Timbuktu visiting Glairo, her sister." Anything you want to add Lils?" He added, ignoring but taking extreme pleasure at the Headmaster becoming even more like a over sized, ugly purple goldfish.

"One last thing, I, Lily Rose Potter, Goddess of Nature proclaim all those who have a sense of not belonging, are free to be relocated. Sirius?"

"Yeah, I Sirius Regalia Black proclaim that Albus Dumbledore is a complete asshole." This got a hall full of shocked gasps and thuds of fainting people, but was followed by a wave of 'hell yeahs'- namely from the Slyherins but some people looked over and saw Luna Lovegood sitting back done with a dreamy yet satisfied look on her face. "Harry?"

"I, Harry James Potter, God of Light and God of the Sword, second Sirius Regalia Black's proclamation. Other than that, lets get re-sorted already!" Harry moaned.

Lily, James and Sirius walked over to the Head Table and sat side by side between Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, calmly drinking pumpkin juice and glancing amused at their friends. Lily's eyes roamed up and down Severus, mentally taking measurements- you have to start early for weddings you know. Harry stood in front of Dumbie, waiting for the sorting hat to be bought out again. Dumbie, once stopped having a fit, 'caringly' spoke to Harry. Despite his colleagues sounds of disgust.

"H-Harry! Where have you been all these weeks?"

"Don't," Harry heaved a dramatic sigh turning his head, trying not to smirk at his parents and godfathers giggling. "Call me by my name Dumbie. You don't deserve to. You shall address me as… Your Gracious Highness Lord Mightiness of Godly Power and Looks." He finished dramatically, studying his nails. There was outright giggling now all around the hall, some of it excited, amused, or hysterical from the students looking at Harry like he was mental.

"Oh, and. Dumbledork? Purple just isn't your color." Sirius called out before biting on his tongue hard enough to seep blood but the indignant gasp that came from the Headmaster was worth it. Except, he cracked.

"What is the meaning OF THIS?"

The roar that came form Dumbledore shuddered the entire Great Hall. The paintings tipped dangerously, the goblets nearly spilling and the sky crackled with thunder and lightning. But the four Gods, apprentice and werewolf just sat calmly and evaluated…

"I'd say that's a three."

"Remus, you're being far to generous, he didn't even spill a goblet! I'd say 0.5 is a stretch."

"Now you're being to mean Black. I mean it takes a lot of skill to get **that** purple and still be able to stand in front of people, _let alone_ yell. I'd give him a 0.7."

"Yeah, I agree with Sev. If that was me, I would have hightailed myself out of there and found a skin unblemisher potion quicksnap. That's just what I did when James and I were getting married. I was as green as a jungle pixie."

"Hey! I thought you had left because you needed to puke- pregnancy and all."

"Are you kidding? I was green trying to get over the fact that I was about to marry you."

"Didn't you want to get married?"

"Of course I did honey. You were just a little bit… off… who I had always thought I would marry."

"Oh… ok… I'll forgive you. Mmmmmmmmm."

"No! You are not allowed to kiss and make up in the Great Hall."

"Bu-"

"Hello! Re-sorting here." Harry called out.

"Sod it. We did it again didn't we?"

"What interrupt something in our own little world? Yeah."

"Shit."

Harry chuckled slightly but quickly turned away from his love before he did a lot more than just kiss and make up.

The sorting hat stood on its stool on its customary place in the middle of the stage. It was as ratty, in need of a seamstress and dusty as it had been when Harry had had it on his head in first year. Dumbie was now fuming in his seat due to a well-placed lemon drop.

'I swear the man is addicted.' Minerva thought as she replaced the drops into her pocket before returning her attention to Harry and the sorting hat.

"Ahhh." The rip moved in time with the words languorously. "Back again Potter. It took you long enough. You've lasted longer in Gryffindor than I expected. Not to mention that Dumbledore is a conniving boar. Ready to go Green?"

"I've always been green. I was just in red clothing."

This got a hatty laugh. "Nicely said. Well, young one. Step forward."

Harry stepped forward and picked up the hat, placing it on his head and sitting down. The brim of the hat didn't cover his eyes this time but merely grazed his forehead.

"You have the courage of a hundred Gryffindors young one. But you have the cunningness of a thousand Slytherins."

"That sounds right. I am no true Gryffindor."

Gasps sounded from the Gryffindor table, but Ronald Weasley's voice hollered out in rage. " Lying scum is what you are Harry potter. I can't believe what your doing! I let you into my family and-"

"Oh shut up." Lily moaned expiated, waving her hand once more to glue the Weasley's bottom to the seat, where he wriggled struggling with the tape around his mouth.

"As I was saying. I am no Gryffindor, I wish to be in my true house. The one you wanted to stick me in six years ago."

The hats laughter was jolly and fierce. "Ahhhhhhh, finally going to your true calling. Well then. SLYTHERIN!"

There was no initial silence now. At thunderous wave of screams, pleas, threats and yells bombarded Harry from all directions.

"Traitor!"

"Slytherin scum!"

"Marry me Harry!"

The silence stretched out all across the Great Hall. Forks and knives either hung limp in their users hands or had already been dropped. Mouths hung open, some with half chewed food. Sybil Trelawny looked around and quickly sat down again with a bright red face of embarrassment.

"Or… not."

Sirius, Severus, Remus and James sat with matching looks of utter disgust.

"Now, now. We'll only kill her if she sneaks in at the middle of the night to seduce him."

"Can't we kill her now and get it over with?"

"No… I don't want to ruin my new robes."

"Fair enough. I bought these just today- silk y'know"

Harry continued towards the Slytherin table were Draco stood up.

The two stood in front of each other. Mentally noting the changes in each. Draco had grown abit more and stood at 6 foot straight. His blond hair was long and held back in a ribbon, like Harry's. His features near mirrored his father but they bore no resemblance to each other. Draco's features were classically handsome but Veela. beautiful. His body was toned and corded from martial training and Quidditch.

"Heya Dray."

"Heya Harry."

"It's been awhile." Harry stood straight and unattached, wary of the old Draco.

Draco stood the same but when his reply came, they embraced warmly. "Too long."

Harry smiled beautifully and embraced his friend tightly, sitting down next to him with his back to the wall.

"So, a God huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't think many people noticed that part. Too concerned about the whole back-from-the-dead thing."

"They'll realize eventually."

"Is there anyone else who wishes to be re-sorted?" Minerva McGonagall called out into the madness of the Hall.

Harry stiffened and quickly sought out his parent's eyes and Draco's hand for comfort. These next few moments would determine whether his old friends were true to him.

"Anybody?" Came the second call.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco and turned his head away.

"Anybody?" The last call.

Would none of Harry's friends stay with him? He couldn't do this alone. Harry unconsciously caressed his arm. Would anybody? Would-

"Wait!"

End Chapter 

**AN/ Day-amn. That was a hard chapter to do. I really put myself in a position for trouble there. Well, it's done. It's ok. And it has a cliffy. I'm happy.**

**So. **

**Which of Harry's friends- or supposed enemies- be changed or kept in their house? **

**Suggestions people. **

**The faster the suggestions and reviews the more motivated I'll be to do the next chap quick. I start school again in 3 hours and 11 minutes so, review!**

**Urd**


	7. Chapter VII

Y1BEHOLD.

I, from my gracious heart and to the pain of my fingers, have had a breakthrough idea.

From all yall reviews from Chappie 6 when I was reading them, a conclusion came to me.

If I continue this story as Severus and Harry… I will be slandered from reviews from those who don't like to male/male. (I like anything that's written well with a good storyline and plot)

If I don't… I will be slandered by reviews for all those who want to know what happens with Sev and Har.

So.

I…

Am…

Going…

To…

SPLIT THIS STORY 

From now on **Revenge is sweet if you can it from hell **is a story with a Severus and Harry main romance.

And…

From now on my new story **Revenge is sweet if you can do it form heaven **is a story with a Harry and Hermione main romance (go into my user and read it!!!). In this brother story to Revenge is sweet if you can do it from hell, Harry is still a God, James and co. still come back. BUT. The story line will change once we get to the sorting part. There will also be some differences in the build up to the sorting- Harry's appearance, etc.

Revenge is sweet of you can do it form hell has the Hell bit because Severus's father was the reincarnation of Hades. In Revenge is sweet if you can do it from heaven- who knows that Hermione is really a mudblood? _hint hint _

BOTH STORIES WILL CONTINUE TO BE WRITTEN. BUT, THEY MAKE TAKE MORE TIME DUE TO MY POOR SELF HAVING TO WRITE TWO STORIES AT THE SAME TIME ;) . SO READ BOTH TO STAY ENTERTAINED.

Hope yall are mkai (ok) with this development, and I hope you continue to review, read, and enjoy.

Urd.

Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Hell 

_**By Urd Molony**_

Chapter eight 

All eyes in the great hall swiveled around to stop on the face of-

Neville Longbottom?

"Ahem. Well I-I want to be re-sorted! Er- as well. Please. I mean if that's ok and everything-"

"Dude. Chill. Of course we can be resorted." Ginny Weasley gently chastised, standing beside Neville and starting to guide him up the hall towards the sorting hat.

"Dude? Chill? Where on earth did you find those words?" Hermione gasped in outrage as she too, stood up and walked alongside with Neville and Ginny.

"From dad. You know how he is. He bought home all of these books and dee-vee-dees about surfing"

"Ahhhhh. Surfing. A wonderful sport, surfing. Simply spiffing. A wonderful chance to see Nifflesquams" Came the breezy voice of Luna Lovegood.

At the front of the hall, where the four young adults stood, tall and proud (although Neville was admittedly, a bit… shy. AKA- almost having a panic attack at what he'd done and whispering to himself about all the ways his grandma would kill him, Dumbie was moaning in pain, with his head in his hands at the head table, lemon drops falling out of his mouth, forming a gooey yellow puddle on his beard.

"Ha ha ha!!!!!! Shame Moony! You owe me 100 galleons! I TOLD you that Hermione would want to get changed!"

"Sirius?"

"Yes Looooooooooooooooooser?"

"Shut the hell up" Came the deeply annoyed and amused- but mostly annoyed- reply and a loud 'THWAK '. 

"Owwwwiiieeee. Mooonnnyyyyyyyyy, that huuurrrrrrtttttttt." Sirius whined pitifully, much like a dog who had had his bone took off him… and then hit with it.

"Good." Came the unmoving reply. Severus sat quietly snickering in glee at the pain the Wolf had inflicted on his archenemy.

"Ah-HEM." Minerva glared at her professors and age-old friends, who looked honestly chargined and made zipping motions above their mouths, before turning back to the young adults that now stood before them.

"Now, I really don't want to have to do the whole speech thing so lets get right to it… Neville?"

Neville, thanks to a well-placed push from a redheaded girl behind him, ascended the stairs and picked up the sorting hat, turning and sitting on the stool with it on his head.

"Ahhhhhh, Longbottom. About time you came back here. You've changed much these past few years. "

"R-really? M-Mr Hat?"

The rip curled into an unmistakable grin and made short wheezing coughs- hat laughter.

"Oh yes boy. You've grown up, but I must tell you. I find no reason to move you from your house. You are very brave and have quite a few ideas that I think Madam Pomfrey would be in a tizzy about if she had to heal whoever got them, but have not the cunningness enough to be a Slytherin."

"Ohh…I…I unders-"

"BUT. You have come up here, knowing that the house would condemn you. And so… I will let you choose your house."

"Oh! Oh thank you! I choose Hufflepuff!" Neville finished off in a strong voice, no stutter heard.

Complete silence.

Confused looks.

Muffled laughter from the God's, who quickly shut up when Lily raised a rolled up Daily Prophet.

The entire hall looked at Neville in shock as he got off the stool, standing tall and proud, and walked towards Luna Lovegood. He took her hand and started to lead them not to the Hufflepuff table, but to the Slytherin table. Luna went readily, looking extremely happy, calling out,

"I think I'll go into Hufflepuff if that's all right Mr Hat."

The hat, once again the rip curling into a smile, replied

"By all means, don't let me keep you two apart."

Neville and Luna nodded their thanks from the Slytherin table where they sat across from the God of Light and Sword and Draco Malfoy, who were both shaking hands and talking adamantly with their friends.

Ginny Weasley's quickly took Neville's place, the hat about to go onto her head-

"SLYTHERIN!!!!!"

Ginny stopped in surprise and stood back up, placing the wiggling hat back onto the stool.

"Blimey girl! You have things in your head that would make Voldemort want to castrate himself before you got to him! You belong in Slytherin, a natural! Go." The hat finished almost pleadingly as it shrunk back a little from the fiery-headed girl.

Ginny smiled sweetly at the hat and skipped along to Slytherin, winking at a group of third year Gryffindor's who all promptly fainted off their seats. She sat down on Harry's free side, throwing her arms around him.

"Its so good to see you again Harry. I thought I'd never see you again…" She bit off, her brown eyes filling with unushed tears.

"Id never die without first beating you at Quidditch game one last time Gin."

"Ha! Like that'll ever happen again!" She said bravely, wiping away the shining pools in her eyes.

Hermione smiled at the bonding and walked to the hat, placing it on her head.

"Its been a while Ms Granger."

"It certainly has Exior."

"Are you ready now? Are you sure you want to go there? You'll be close to him. Very close. Can you resist until he permits it? "

"Yes. I've hid long enough Exior; it's time he knew. Lets do this." Hermione said in a strong voice, her eyes looking straight into the brim of the hat over her eyes.

"Very well. I wish you fortune my dear… SLYTHERIN!"

The conversation, lost to the rest of the hall, was mirrored by the combination of fear and courage in Hermione's eye's as she started to move towards the Slytherin table. She sat next to Draco, purposely looking him in the eye as she lowered herself onto the bench. Draco looked straight back, not able to keep the gleam in his eye to be unseen. Hermione, not noticing it, smiled at Draco and hugged him, whispering words of greeting, doing the same to Harry but with less chest-pushing.

All the while, the school hall was a mix of moans and swear words (Ronald Weasley, his minions and Dumbie) and a whole lot of cheering (everyone else in the school) .

Minerva, now sitting back in her seat, the God's and Wolf smiling smugly to each other and shooting death-defying glances at Dumbie now and again, pronounced in an extremely happy voice.

"Well, if that is all-"

"NO!"

"WAIT!"

"We-"

"Want-"

"To-"

"Be-"

"Re-"

"Sorted-"

"AS WELL!"

The orange heads of George and Fred Weasley soared through the doors of the Great Hall, landing perfectly from their brooms in front of the hat, much to the surprise of the new Slytherins who looked on at the pair in shock and ecstasy, Ginny doing a jump of joy off her seat, red sparks fluttering around her.

"We have decided-"

"After finding out that-"

"Harry's come back to us!-"

"That we want to be-"

"Re-put into the school!'

"Puuuu-WEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!!?"

The two Weasleys quickly fell to their knees and started bowing in front of Minerva, their eyes pleading, but mischeviable as a small rolling was heard, undetectable from most beyond their, Remus and Minerva's ears.

Minerva moved towards the God's and motioned for the two men to stand up.

"BBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM"

Just as they moved a huge billowing cloud of bright pink smoke rose from under Dumbie's seat where now sat-

A goldfish?

Minerva looked back towards the headmasters seat before turning back to the trying-to-look-innocent boys, a wide smile stretching her face into a younger woman.

"You most certainly may."

Kill me if you must! I'm sorry! I didna update for so, so, so, so, so long.

**quickly runs into a bombshelter**

Forgive me?


End file.
